The Nutcracker
by Irish Pixie
Summary: Cho dreams of becoming a ballerina one day, but then she’s sucked into a world of magic and where dreams come true and then she met him; the Prince of the dolls [Harry-Cho]
1. Default Chapter

*  
  
*  
  
The Nutcracker  
  
By: Irish Pixie  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Cho, Darling- you're doing it all wrong! You must gracefully glide along the air like a swan" yelled Madame Rosé as she pushed the young girl aside and showed the rest of the class how to properly "glide like a swan"  
  
*  
  
Cho's cheeks burned with red, as she looked downward to her dance slippers, why did Madame Rosé always pick on her? She felt even more shame as she heard the other girls snickering behind her back.  
  
As if they could do any better  
  
*  
  
"Alright class, I think we've all had enough for today so pack up, sleep well and come in tomorrow at 9'am sharp. We don't want to have any mistakes on the big night" called out Madame Rosé as she quickly shifted her eyes in Cho's direction before she floated over to her desk.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
St. Jude's Dance Academy was one of the best schools in all of Asia to learn dance from. It was mostly a dream for young girls to pass the additions and a miracle if they actually got in; as they only choose "the best of the best"  
  
That was their motto, no room for failure in the painted pink palace where all the students took resident. They even had there own mall and movie theater attached to the school as they believed it would help the girls "focus" on their dancing more  
  
And for Cho Chang- that dream had become a reality.  
  
*  
  
About a year and a half ago, 14-year-old Cho tried out for St. Jude's Academy. The auditions were tough and same with the other girls trying out. It was basically war as they were only accepting five girls that year and out of all of Asia, Cho was one of the chosen few.  
  
At first it was a dream, perfect as they described it in the brochures. And even though she had to move away from all her family and friends in China she knew it was all worth and blood and sweat she threw into her dancing  
  
She was the star pupil of all her classes, teachers loved her, girls wanted to be her  
  
But she was lonely  
  
Some of the other girls thought she was stuck up and unkind so they turned everyone against her and then Madame Rosé; came to the school. She was a legend and one of Cho's ideals from childhood, she'd seen her dance and it was true. Madame Rosé did dance like a swan  
  
How she had yearned to be like that, she had taken up all her free time studying the moves of the famous ballerina and trying to dance as if she had wings. But there was always that something- the missing thing that held her back  
  
Eventually her studies began to drop- but not enough to taken her below 92%. She spent all her time dancing and trying to be the perfect ballerina,  
  
Well it wasn't until one day she accidentally bumped into Madame Rosé and got coffee all over her prized outfit, one she had worn in Swan Lake [a multimillion production, she'd done before teaching]  
  
And since then things haven't gone so well, Madame Rosé seemed to have this grudge over her still (though it was three months ago) and the girls in her year have found it particularly funny to make her life hell  
  
*  
  
Sighing, she slipped off her dancing slippers and tossed them into the purple gym bag along with her leotards and jumper.  
  
There was no chance she'd be allowed to stay behind and use the dance studio after the mistake in class she made. Madame Rosé would probably have the joy of laughing her face, before cruelly telling her 'No'  
  
She rolled her eyes at the thought, before she grabbed her bag, closed it and slung it over her shoulder as she stood. Turning on her heel she saw her self in the mirror and smiled sadly.  
  
There stood a girl of 16 (her birthday was last week) she was slim and tall, but not so much she would scare guys away. She was pale and had a round shaped head with beautiful brown, almond shaped eyes. Soft pink lips, that most women paid thousands for, and long raven hair that was twisted into a long braid behind her back reaching all the way to her waist  
  
She smiled softly as she watched her reflection do so also, as she fingered the trim of her hair  
  
//needs a cut ...//  
  
*  
  
*  
  
[Laughter]  
  
"Would you look at that Marie, she thinks she's all that! Ha she looks at herself way to much"  
  
...  
  
"Yeah well maybe, she does cause she's so stuck up and has no friends and has nothing better to do"  
  
...  
  
"Got that right, she never hangs out with us anymore too busy dancing"  
  
...  
  
"And she's not even that good- I mean did you see her in class today she totally flaked out. Madame Rosé was on her like an annoying flea"  
  
...  
  
[Laughter fades out]  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cho bit her lip as she whipped around to face the giggling; Marie, Clara, Hannah and Sakura. They were so god damn annoying talking behind her back all the time, she didn't even know how they got into this school in the first place  
  
Glaring she quickly turned on her heel and strode out the locker room door, leaving a shocked couple of girls but as she turned the corner she broke out into a run with small water droplets beginning to form and that only quickened her pace towards her dorm.  
  
*  
  
She never knew why their words had effected her so much, they always seemed to know which buttons to push with out actually knowing at all, but whatever it was got her every time and made her cry  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Hmm?" moaned Cho as she had her face buried in one of the many pillows on her queen sized bed.  
  
"Cho, it's me Hermione you can talk to me you know" said the voice and Cho knew it was her roommate; Hermione Granger.  
  
The only reason she was there was because her parents wanted her to be more graceful so she signed up for the musical program St. Jude's also gave  
  
She felt her muscles tighten as she felt a warming hand on her shoulder and then the mattress on her bed shift from the extra weight "Cho, I know you only get like this after encountering Marie and her gang so can't you tell me what they did this time and I'll make sure they don't bother you again"  
  
When she didn't answer she heard Hermione sigh and pat her back twice before getting up and leaving "I'm going to the movies with Ginny- if you want you can join us after for dinner or something"  
  
And then she was gone, Cho sighed as she rolled over on to her back, looking at the closed door  
  
She knew Hermione's intentions were always for the better but she was a two years older and she felt she could never connect with the girl, and Ginny [another dancer only a year younger than Cho] was no help either. Both knew she only hung around Cho was because she liked Hermione and wanted to get on her good side.  
  
//Why can't anything go right?//  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Hey Cho- you weren't at dinner are you okay?" asked Ginny Weasley as she entered the dorm with Hermione, it had been a week since the episode with the girls of Cho's class and since then both Hermione and Ginny had been watching her carefully  
  
"Yeah- I actually got some Chinese at lunch" said Cho, not even glancing up from her book to acknowledge them. Yet again it was normal to walk into the dorm to find Cho on her bed reading by candlelight  
  
"Chinese? But that's only served in the food court" noted Hermione as she flicked on the bedroom light and Cho blew out the candles knowing they irritated her roommate  
  
"Point being?" asked Cho and Hermione smiled as she flopped down on her bed while Ginny settled cross-legged on the floor, eyeing both girls cautiously  
  
"So you're telling me that YOU, Cho Chang, actually went out to the food court and let loose, rather than staying stuck up in here reading or something that only people with no life do- example reading" asked Ginny with the tiniest hint of sarcasm and Cho gave her an snide look  
  
"Okay enough you two, and Ginny shouldn't you be somewhere? For example in your own dorm annoying your roommate?" asked Hermione eyeing the redhead, while Cho snorted  
  
"Naw, Luna has her whole protesting group thing going on so she'll probably fall asleep in the cafeteria or in front of someone's door to prove her point" said Ginny and both girls rolled their eyes  
  
"So anyways on to my other topic I was going to say what are you all doing for Christmas break?" asked Hermione as she picked up a magazine off the ground and lazily flipped threw the pages while Ginny started to paint her nails  
  
"Well my brothers are all coming to the school so it should be interesting I mean Ron is as old as Hermione so he'll probably be chasing all the girls and Fred and George just opened a joke shop so they'll be bragging or try to sell products or something that will get me in trouble and then Percy- I'm not sure if he can make it with the new baby and Penelope and all but I know Charlie's flying in and Bill's got a new girlfriend he's bringing along, so s'all good" said Ginny effortlessly as she blew on the pink polish to make it dry faster  
  
"Hey Gin, how's your mum?" asked Hermione and Ginny frowned slightly- this was probably the only time in the conversation when Cho actually looked like she was listening and had an expression of concern on her face  
  
"She's okay I guess- well actually she looks like hell ever since Dad died, but she's dealing" said Ginny while Hermione smiled and Cho just returned to her book; Alice in Wonderland  
  
A classic, much better than what Disney( made it out to be- and it was one of Cho's favourites other than the Nutcracker of course.  
  
"Well that's good cause it wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Weasley's cheery attitude"  
  
And then a temporary silence settled between them, it was times like these when Cho wished she could crawl up into a ball and die. As you could probably tell, her people skills weren't exactly on high charts (unlike everything else she does)  
  
"So Cho what are you doing?" asked Hermione breaking the silence and she looked pointedly at the brunette  
  
"My family's coming down to the school- nothing special"  
  
"NOTHING SPECIAL?!?!?!? Cho, this is your family the ones you never talk about, or the ones you always brush off when the mention comes up or the ones that we've never met" screeched Ginny and both girls backed away  
  
"It's no big deal really, beside we have nothing in common so you'll learn of nothing about me" said Cho as she propped her book back onto her lap and Ginny folded her arms, with a look of disgust  
  
"Is that all your going to do Cho? Hide behind a book whenever you don't like something? I mean come on both me and Hermione always share lots about our families and you- nata, I mean I thought we were your friends" said Ginny with a hurt tone and Cho sucked in her breath and glanced at Hermione for help but received none  
  
"Hermione ..."  
  
"Well she's right you know I mean last Christmas you met my parents, my cousins, my aunts, uncles and grandparents and we spent Easter at the burrow with Ginny's family and that week in Paris with Luna and her dad and now here we are again and you continue to shine us away. I thought we got over this point last April" said Hermione and Ginny took a seat beside her  
  
Great, now they were going to corner and force her to open up. Why can't some people just see that she wanted to be left alone?  
  
"Cho, please let us in- we're your friends and we hate not knowing anything" plead Ginny and Cho sighed as she closed her book and sat up, draping the current blanket closer to her body- as if to shield her from something  
  
Once noticing the action both girls had to hold in a squeal of delight; I mean Cho Chang was known as the ice Queen of the school and even for her friends to get her to say what was on her mind was a big thing.  
  
*  
  
"Okay, so if I tell you and let you met my parents and all- maybe have dinner you have to promise me that you won't laugh" said Cho and both nodded eagerly  
  
"Great, so let's see . ever since I was a little kid my parents looked at me as the prized jewel or something though I have three older sisters and a brother; Kim, Noriko and Nani, and my little brother Jin Tao whose eight. Anyways as you can tell were Asian and I was born in Hong Kong with my parents, but I lived most of my life with my Grandmother in Beijing. Part of the reason why my parents were always so eager to spoil me when we met up, the downside of it all is my parents are very traditional- unlike my grandmother; Ying Fa who is a very 'Twentieth century woman' as you Americans call it" said Cho and Ginny coughed  
  
"Cho, were English- oh never mind" muttered Ginny as she caught the look Hermione was giving her  
  
"Well anyways so as a little girl my mother taught me tradition and my grandmother taught me many languages such as English and Spanish and such great other things about the world. Not to mention world history was my favourite, and I learned how to fight, which is forbidden if you're a girl and about music. But what most got me was dance. Grandmother sensed my fascination with the art and taught me everything she knew, but my favourite of course was ballet. I used to pretend for hours that I was the star ballerina in a huge symphony and in the end everyone would clap and give me kisses. Grandmother said it suited me and I should peruse the career. And I did, of course my father found out and was furious though he mellowed out when Grandmother gave him a good tongue lashing." At this Cho laughed- and her once graceful and delicate appearance seemed to flood with such colour  
  
And one would have to admit, she looked happier. But it disappeared as her laughter died and her face became a blank void again as she explained with so much feeling  
  
"Anyways when I got excepted into school I could tell I had disappointed my family and the shame, the look on their faces it was too much. It was the last thing I saw of them before getting on the plane, and it broke my heart. After all I loved my family and I had only wanted to dance but they held me back, I never wanted to hurt them so I swore then and there that I would never cause that look upon them again. So I figured by contacting them in any way would just be a painful reminder of what I had done. And by talking about it, it was also a painful reminder for me" explained Cho as she looked at the two in front of her, mouth open, gawking  
  
And as stupid as they looked, she had to admit she was glad for telling them. After all they were her friends  
  
"So you're telling my that your hiding from them?" asked Ginny closing her mouth to let a small smile ease it's way to her lips  
  
"GINNY! BE SERIOUS!" yelled Hermione and Cho laughed at Ginny's crestfallen face as she fell of the bed, in surprise at Hermione's sudden outburst  
  
"But Hermione, I was being serious" whined Ginny and Cho lent a hand to pull her up, as the young girl now curled to her side  
  
You had to admit as much as Ginny tried to act mature for 15 to fit in with an 18 and 16 year old, she was still pretty much a baby  
  
*  
  
/K/N/O/C/K/*/K/N/O/C/K/  
  
*  
  
"Who is it" yelled Ginny before she covered her mouth, everyone knew you weren't supposed to have visitors after ten as that's also when all the stores closed and such  
  
"Ms. Weasley is that you?" yelled the voice, it was obviously one of authority and Ginny let out a small 'eep' as Cho pushed her under the bed and Hermione made sure they were ready before she swung open the door to reveal  
  
"Madame Rosé?" asked Cho, Hermione and Ginny at the same time and the young blonde teacher cast a disapproving look towards them all  
  
"Opps," muttered Ginny as she clambered out from underneath the bed and sat beside Hermione, eyes cast downward  
  
*  
  
"Never mind that, I came here to tell you what the rolls for the winter recital is; Hermione you of course will have to see your band director for the solos and such but I've decided we're doing the ever so famous Nutcracker as it hasn't been done in this school for fifteen years. And the parts are to be Ginny, a sugar plum- I'd like you to lead the girls in the dance but also I need you on lights for the first act; Luna will be helping you" said Madame Rosé and the red head looked as if she would faint  
  
"Oh thank you so much Madame, you won't regret this and hey- who are the others?" asked Ginny and the rest laughed  
  
"I'm sure you will do well Ms. Weasley, and the others are Marie, Clara, Hannah and Sakura" said the ballerina before Ginny paled  
  
"You mean them?" gulped Ginny as she glanced at Cho who frowned  
  
"It will be fine, I am bringing in a couple friends to help with everything. I want it to be perfect as the ambassadors of the school will be attending also many media stations will be there, not to mention the sisters of the church who we every year hold the event in charity for the orphanage and many other important people" said Madame Rosé thoughtful and Ginny paled more  
  
"Gee I feel so much better" she muttered sarcastically and Hermione giggled and Cho let out a broad smile  
  
"Yes well, - Cho I know it seems as if we don't really get along but you have to admit you don't exactly make your self an easy target to get to know unlike the other girls" said Madame Rosé and she raven haired girl looked down blushing  
  
"Sorry-"  
  
"Don't be, I was exactly like you as young girl" she explained  
  
"Really, how come not now?" asked Ginny eagerly and the teacher laughed at her enthusiasm  
  
"I grew up, met someone and fell in love- I think it was him that changed me and for the better might I add" said Madame Rose mysteriously as she glanced at Cho, who felt a shiver rake threw out her entire body  
  
"Cute, so have I met him?" asked Ginny and Hermione slapped her over the head  
  
"Ginny, I believe that's personal" scolded Hermione and Ginny made a face as she backed over to Cho again and Madame Rosé laughed once more  
  
"No, but he will be at the recital. Now Cho, your part is very important and I intend on helping you all the way through but if you want I can always find another girl. But just know I have complete faith in you- so will you be our Clara?" asked Madame Rosé as her face turned serious again and she faced the Asian  
  
"I- me? Shouldn't you ask Clara to play her I mean they have the same name" said Cho in a mix of confusion and the feeling of being overwhelmed. This is exactly what she had dreamed of doing as a little girl and now she was turning it down? What was wrong with her mouth, WORK!  
  
"No Cho, you are the best in my classes, I know your dedicated to your work and won't fail me by not showing up or something ridiculously stupid that just slows down production- and just because Clara as the same name as the character means nothing" said Madame Rosé and Cho nodded as she felt Hermione's warm hand on her shoulder again, and as simple as the motion was it was comforting  
  
"You'll be helping me right? So I won't make a fool of myself?" asked Cho cautiously but she knew she'd already accepted and her teacher nodded "Very well"  
  
"Great, so I want to go over the basics with you tomorrow morning- bright and early so how's about 4'am?" asked Madame Rosé and Cho nodded  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
"Good, and Cho you look better when you smile. Though dance it your passion don't take it so seriously let others know you can have fun it will help you glide" pointed out Madame Rosé as she stood, dragging Ginny up with her "Come on you- it's past curfew and that Lovegood girl, your roommate isn't it? Well she's somewhere near the third floor"  
  
And then they were gone, just like that  
  
So silence settled once again, and Cho crawled back onto the upper part of her bed and cuddled under the covers while Hermione followed suit in her own  
  
"So I suppose if you want to met the Madame early as you say I should wake you up?" teased Hermione as she leaned over and turned out her side of the bedroom lamp with a yawn  
  
"Thanks 'mione" mumbled Cho as she buried her face in pillows and closed her eyes after first turning off her light  
  
The silence seemed to consume the room, just as dark naturally did  
  
"Goodnight Clara" came Hermione's faint reply and Cho smiled, a genuine 100% real smile  
  
//yeah, I guess I am ........//  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Izzy's Corner  
  
A/N That was a crappy ending, but I'm never good at those ^_^0 Anyways, This is my NEWEST story, up and running called "The Nutcracker" [any guesses on what it's about?]  
  
So yes, here's a grabber;;  
  
Summary: Cho dreams of becoming a ballerina one day, but then she's sucked into a world of magic and where dreams come true and then she met him; the Prince of the dolls  
  
Rated: PG13 (------ Read it carefully *-*'  
  
::DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Harry Potter, Disney, Alice in Wonderland or the Nutcracker just using it all to my benefits =^.^=  
  
*  
  
Life Notes; Ah yes, I KNOW I have other stories in the making and I KNOW there are some very persistent readers out there who keep reviewing over and over [in which I'm flattered you like my writing so much ^_x] and I'm really, really, really SORRY  
  
And that probably means nothing to you people but take my word for it, I've been beating myself up [okay maybe not that sorry] but I have this problem actually, it's called:  
  
S.E.W.B [aka; SADLY EXCUSED WRITTERS BLOCK]  
  
That an my life is a jumble right now, and I'm too lazy, oh and I could go on with millions of excuses each more pointless then the first but I'll save you the time and just admit I'm not a very dedicated person, so if I start a story and then stop it's because I've lost the feel for it but sooner or later I'll pick up again ^_^  
  
So yes now that, that's all out of the way, I'd like to thank all those who actually read my works, all those who review [which I know you're going to do after reading my pointless babble] and I'd like to thank my Mother, who just brought me lemonade ^_^ (such a thoughtful woman)  
  
So yes, and thank you all who just are willing to put up with me x_X and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!! And those who celebrate Hanukah or Kwanzaa, have a happy holidays  
  
Story notes: So I know it's total AU, but who cares I'm the writer and as long as you're here you'll listen to MOI!!!!!!!! -_-0 I really should cut that out before I scare all the readers off  
  
Anyways here's some key factors so far;;  
  
*  
  
Hermione Granger; Age 18, studying Music; also Cho's roommate  
  
Ginny Weasley; Age 15, studying modern dance and ballet; really looks up to Hermione and Cho, roommate is Luna  
  
Cho Chang; Age 16, studying ballet; Hermione is her roommate and one of her only friends. She's really OOC from the books, but it will all balance out ::promise:: and for all you clueless people who haven't noticed yet; SHE IS ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS!~!~!~!  
  
Luna Lovegood; Age 15; studying music and special effects and theater; she's Ginny's roommate and best friend since childhood, she's the one who can always balance out the setting AND she's one of my favourite ^_~  
  
Marie, Clara, Hannah & Sakura; Ages 16, they used to be Cho's friends back in China but I guess the airplane fumes got to there heads cause they woke up complete bitches ^o^  
  
Madame Rosé; Age 26, She's the famous retired ballerina, and now works as a teacher of the students at St. Jude Academy, though you think you know what she's really like, you really don't SO I WON'T TELL ^_^0 but take the foreshadowing mentioned in the chapter something does happen.  
  
The Chang's; Ying Fa Chang = Grandmother [Age 65], Siblings = Kim [24], Noriko [Age 22], Nani [Age 19] Jin Tao [Age 8], Mitsue Chang = Mother [Age 45], Xiao Hu = Father [Age 47]  
  
Message; SAY NO TO DRUGS!!!! (-------- Don't ask, but hey if I got all your attention might add something good for you ^_^  
  
Posted; December 24, 2003 [12:51 am]  
  
*  
  
Irish Pixie 


	2. Peace treaties

*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2: Peace treaties  
  
By: Irish Pixie  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cho, loved dance  
  
She had ever since she was a little girl, and she and her best friend Chizuko who dance for her grandmother. When she was nine she had the pleasure of going to the ballet and seeing Madame Rosé dance in the company  
  
It was beautiful, and it made Cho want to be just like her ...  
  
*  
  
And now here she was, dancing along side her idol in peace in harmony. Their toes gliding along the hard wood floor as they leapt, twirled, and did what ever went with the music.  
  
Two bodies dancing in perfect sync  
  
But how did they get like this? From never on speaking terms to two professional dancers working as one?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(---------- Fast Forward 3:35 AM-----------(  
  
*  
  
"Pst, Cho get up you need to get ready for meeting the Madame" hissed Hermione as she jumped on to her roommates bed, making the body in it bob a little, before there was a small groan  
  
"'Mo' ne G'roff"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't hear you, when your face is stuffed in a pillow" called Hermione as she jumped again and tried to grab the blankets away from Cho who cried  
  
"It's cold"  
  
"Yeah and the shower will be even more so hurry up and get ready- cause it's now 3:47" said Hermione as she did a double take to look at the clock  
  
"Whatever" mumbled Cho as she just lay there and Hermione frowned as he pushed Cho off the bed  
  
"I mean it, up and going"  
  
Cho grumbled as she glared at the brunette but did as told, and started to gather her clothes off the ground "And might I ask, what you're going to do for the remainder of the time?"  
  
"Me, well I'm going to go back to sleep of course, ANY sane person would" said Hermione mockingly and Cho huffed as she stormed into the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later, Cho was wearing her pink tights and black silk jumper with her slippers draped over her shoulder. Her hair had been cut a couple days ago and now only went to her shoulders (and was currently up in a bun) meanwhile she had refreshed her face for the day and for this time and hour she looked pretty good.  
  
Smiling she turned to open the bathroom door to find everything dark again and Hermione sound asleep, like she said, in her bed.  
  
At this she rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock; 4:10 it flashed  
  
//4: 10, not bad I mean it could be worse ... 4:10! Madame is going to kill me//  
  
And zoom, what was once there was replaced by air as Cho raced out of the room and down the five floors she was on, to get to the dance studio. But for every second she spent where she was, another she was late by  
  
*  
  
"Cho, wait up"  
  
Whipping around she saw a tall man, with raven hair and amazing emerald eyes, a lot like Madame Rosé's, giving a puzzled look she stopped and waited for the stranger to catch up  
  
"Uh, do I know you?" asked Cho eyeing the man, he looked around 19 maybe 20, and he was at least a foot taller than her but one would have to admit he would get high marks in the 'looks category'  
  
"Oh sorry, no- I'm Harry Potter. One of the dancers the Madame brought in she told me about you and what high expectations she had for you anyways she wanted me to tell you to meet in the cafeteria first" said the man also known as Harry and Cho nodded, sure it was odd but what the hell  
  
"Great this way then" he added as they changed direction and headed towards the cafeteria/ food court of the malls, "So I saw you dance the other day"  
  
Cho looked up as the sudden silence was broken and for some odd reason blushed, "Oh, that's very interesting"  
  
"Uh, yeah but the Madame's right you do have the potential to go far" he commented and Cho smiled  
  
"Really? That means a lot coming from a professional" said Cho  
  
"Well don't your teachers tell you that all the time?" asked Harry confused  
  
"Well yes- but their teachers it's in their job description and besides they say that to everyone so it doesn't really mean anything anymore" said Cho and Harry nodded watching her  
  
"Your suit, it's very elegant I'm sure none of the other girls dress that well for just practice?" asked Harry and Cho's blushed deepened as she looked down- it was true it was more than just a practice suit there were small beads sewn in, and the cloth scrunched up at her breast and fanned out the rest of her body and such  
  
"Yes well, my Grandmother taught me to dance and my mother taught me elegance so when I was accepted into school they were full out on all my wardrobes so I afraid this is as plain as they get" said Cho sighing  
  
"You don't sound happy about it?" asked Harry and Cho shrugged  
  
"It's nothing personal or anything but I don't really know you yet so I prefer not to spill my heart out" said Cho and Harry grinned like and idiot  
  
"You are certainly just like the Madame, she said those exact words to her husband before they really got to know each other" said Harry and Cho frowned, the more she thought about it Madame Rosé was a big mystery to her  
  
"Well here we are, come on she's by New Yorker's fries" called Harry as he sped over to a group of around eight dancers while the Madame sat in the middle of them  
  
*  
  
"Ah, Cho there you are I'm sorry for my inconvenience but the dancers wanted to come and of course how could I say no?" asked Madame Rosé as she looked at Harry who grinned once again  
  
"It was no problem Madame, I'm sorry I'm late, Hermione kept bothering me" apologized Cho and the ballerina blinked at the girl's sincerity  
  
"Yes well, Cho these are my good friends and the professional dancers I told you about; Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, and Marietta Edgecombe said Madame Rosé as she introduced all of the dancers by name  
  
"It's a pleasure to have met you all"  
  
"Yes, yes- Now Cho, darling before this whole thing begins I'd like to come to a little peace treaty, as I know you're a little edgy around me, but also we need to drop the whole teacher/ student appearance and become friends. We also need to learn trust and work as a team. So now I'm asking nicely of you Cho would you please come up to the line and met me half way?" asked Madame Rosé and Cho smiled with a small nod  
  
She didn't know what possessed her to, as it was not so long ago she had dreaded class cause of the teacher but now she was siding with her, and agreeing to an alliance  
  
It was insane, but yet again you couldn't really say 'No' with all these faces on her (well she could, be maybe she just didn't want to)  
  
"Excellent!" cried the Madame as she moved over some so Cho could also take seating on the bench "Now that it's settled to things one place call be Rose as Madame gets a little irritating after a while and will be seeing a lot of each other and next I have the manuscript for the dance and I'm needing so help going over a few things- thus the reason for this small gathering"  
  
Cho smiled at the ballerina as she leaned forward to input some of her own ideas and that's how it went, the boundaries of teacher and student had melted away and now sat two friends .......  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Alright Cho I want you to show me what you have so far" called out Rose as they long last entered the dance studio after an hour and a half of working on the manuscript (though it was not dancing Cho had just as much fun)  
  
"What?" asked the girl as she looked up from lacing her slippers on  
  
"You know dance for me- you seem to be really good at it" said the Madame teasingly as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth  
  
"But I haven't prepared anything" protested Cho and the ballerina laughed as the dances took their seats on the side lines  
  
"Non sense I've watched you lately when you stay behind classes- do that new routine you've been working on" said Rose as she glided over to the stereo and popped in some music from the exact piece they were doing (Dance of the Reeds; the Nutcracker()  
  
"Oh I don't think I could- I haven't merely enough practiced enough and I could make a mistake and oh- it's not a good idea" said Cho and the ballerina sighed  
  
"Cho, darling remember what I told the class yesterday?"  
  
"To met you here for 2pm sharp?" asked Cho a little confused and the blonde sighed  
  
"No, to have faith in your selves, and remember what I said to you yesterday in the dorm?" asked Madame Rosé  
  
"Um- to smile and not take everything so easily and it would help me glide" guessed Cho and Rose nodded  
  
"Good now I want you to take both those advices and listen carefully- now stand straight, shoulder tall. First pose, close your eyes. And listen to the music, nothing else but that, forget the moves your knew or routines concentrate on being one with the world and then go from there" said Rose and Cho's eyes snapped open as the music changed to 'Waltz of the Flowers' [The Nutcracker( also]  
  
And she took her first step, leg straight as she placed the foot her in front of her and spun and then turned into a multiple of strides and eventually it all came together as a beautifully done piece of art work  
  
*  
  
Madame Rosé smiled as she watched the raven headed girl dance about the floor with out a care in the world, while the music's soft melody floated threw the room  
  
"She's good Rose" commented Marietta as the rest of the dancers joined her by her desk  
  
"Yes, she is if only she would believe so and then we would have another prima ballerina on our hands" noted Rose with a sigh as she saw Cho stumbled a bit and rushed forward to help the girl up  
  
"Stupid weak ankles" muttered the girl and Rose smiled as she held a hand out  
  
"Here, let us dance together and then you'll see what you were doing" offered Rose and Cho nodded as they took their positions before they let the music take over and soon they were dancing with such grace it seemed as if they could fly  
  
*  
  
So here we are, 6:24 Am and the two dancers have just stopped as well did the music ....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"That was wonderful" cried Alicia as she ran forward to greet the two, the others on her tail  
  
"Yes well, I have a wonderful dance partner" said Rose as she looked at Cho who seemed to find the floor had a rather disturbing shine to it, you could see one's face  
  
"Hey Rose, we should get going as Blaise over here needs to get his morning coffee or he'll never do well" said Draco and the other man glared (both seemed the same age as Harry)  
  
"Very well, I shall all see you in time for my nest class, eleven year olds will be gingerbread men and I still have a lot to teach them" said Rose and the nine nodded before leaving the studio and the blonde turned to face her student  
  
"It really was a pleasure to dance with you Cho, and I hope you could see that one day soon- but til then how bout we have a practice same time tomorrow and we could go over some more theory and such" suggested Rose and Cho nodded  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
"Good, here's free time you have about two hours before classes start, so get ready and remember smile" said Rose as she turned to her desk and Cho did  
  
"Thank you again Madame Rosé-" but before the ballerina could correct her she was gone.  
  
*  
  
Rose smiled as she when to the CD player and switched the music to a classical piece by Beethoven, before she leapt up into the air  
  
*  
  
Cho watched in awe as she peeped threw the doorway, where her idol danced with such grace,  
  
//One day I will dance like that, and make my family proud//  
  
*  
  
"You know it's not nice to spy on people" came a voice and Cho literally jumped ten feet in the air, before falling hard on her butt  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Here-" said the voice as Cho looked up to see Harry offering a hand, which she took  
  
"Thank you" came a small mutter from her, and Cho cursed in her mind she was beginning to act like Ginny  
  
At this Harry grinned "No problem, so would you like to accompany me to a cup a coffee?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude-" began Cho but he shushed her  
  
"Nonsense, and besides I would take it as an insult if you declined my offer" said Harry and Cho frowned but nodded  
  
"Are you always this way with women?"  
  
"Depends on who the woman is" replied Harry with that huge grin plastered on his face and Cho had to fight down a blush, something she had been doing to often lately (or since he appeared in her life)  
  
"Lucky Me"  
  
"Oh and a sense of humor anything you can't do?" asked Harry in a teasing tone and Cho blinked for a second considering the thought and Harry sweat dropped "A joke" he added dryly and Cho nodded but inside she was burning with humiliation  
  
And lucky for her, it wouldn't be the last of it  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So have you been dancing long?" asked Harry as he sat across from her sipping his mocha while Cho had a French vanilla cappuccino- courtesy of Star Bucks Coffee  
  
"Prying again" asked Cho with a small smile and Harry shrugged  
  
"Well this was the purpose of this whole exchange, to take you for coffee, get to know you and then I could pry all I want" said Harry stupidly and Cho rolled her eyes as she raised her cup to her lips before putting it down, seeing something else that caught her eye. Well rather two other things, a brunette and red head waving madly and pointing to Harry and such and anything else to make a fool of themselves while Luna sat beside them playing with a bottle cap necklace she's made  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Harry noticing her sudden silence and she sighed nodded her head in the direction of three girls looking like complete idiots (well rather two of them) "Friends of yours?"  
  
"Best" added Cho and Harry smiled as he waved them over, and faster than a blink of an eye the two girls had pulled up chairs on either side of Cho and Luna came over later with coffee for the three newcomers  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were Cho's best friends- you are?" asked Ginny eyeing the green eye god  
  
"Harry Potter, I'm one of t he dancers Madame Rosé brought in" said Harry as he also eyed Ginny before she broke out into a grin  
  
"Well if there's other cutie's like you, count me in" squealed Ginny and both Cho and Hermione turned beat red with embarrassment while Harry slowly eased away  
  
"Um- Cho it was nice talk we had, but I got to go keep Draco from killing Oliver but I'll pick you up for the movie at eight okay?" asked Harry and all the girls eyes turned on her and Cho looked down blushing  
  
She knew Harry was putting her on the spot so she couldn't say no, and it was working, how'd she's give him a good tongue lashing tonight  
  
"Uh yeah sure" muttered Cho as she played with the hem of her shirt (somewhere in time she had changed ^_^0)  
  
"Great, well it was nice meeting you all" said Harry before he turned and left, leaving poor Cho all alone to face her questioning friends.  
  
*  
  
"I thought you said you were going to meet Madame Rosé and not some hot guy" asked Hermione, hands on hips and Cho groaned  
  
//please, just kill me now//  
  
"So care to tell us, what you guys were really doing before we got here?" asked Ginny and Cho's face got redder from the tomato it already was (if possible)  
  
"What are you talking about, he invited himself. So what if he's hot he's just as annoying" grumbled Cho and the others giggled while Luna drank her coffee silently  
  
"You know Cho, since there's no parents here someone will have to give you a talk on the birds and the bees" said Luna absentmindedly and Cho slurred out all of her coffee while it drove Ginny and Hermione into another hysterical fit of giggles  
  
"LUNA!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" asked the girl innocently, clearly not seeing how her words affected the Asian greatly with embarrassment and Cho sighed slumping back into the plastic chair, trying to drown out her sorrows in the cup of coffee that was slowly emptying  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So Harry, what exactly do you see in her?" asked Madame Rosé as she stared across to the boy in front of her  
  
"I dunno, Auntie I just feel drawn to her for some reason" stated Harry and Rose smiled  
  
"Your mother would be proud if she could see you today"  
  
"Yeah too bad she's dead" said Harry bitterly and Rose frowned as she placed a hand on his  
  
"Would it be too much to ask that you forgive her and your father and move on? There is too much good in this world to dwell on the past" said Rose in a comforting tone as she looked down at her nephew that her sister had left behind  
  
"And who told you that?" asked Harry as he looked back over at Cho and her friends  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"I suppose not- so when's the first practice?" asked Harry and Rose smiled softly as she went back to drinking her coffee, it was times like these she wished she could savor the moment forever  
  
And that's what she did, cause she knew in time all the unanswered questions would be revealed and till then she'd wait patiently and welcome it with open arms  
  
"Auntie?" asked Harry and Rose looked up  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank You"  
  
"Anything Harry, Anything"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Izzy's Corner  
  
A/N Haha Mystery builds, and there will be an interesting twist ^_~  
  
Rated; Still rated PG13 so don't try it O_o''  
  
::DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Harry Potter, the songs; 'Dance of the Reeds' or 'Waltz of the Flowers' and for that matter the Nutcracker, neither do I own New Yorker's Fries, or Star Bucks Coffee and hells I don't own Beethoven- just using it all for my needs =^.^=  
  
*  
  
Life Notes; I'm sure some of you will be glad to now I'm slowly recovering from S.E.W.B but the doctors can't be for certain yet -_-0 so I should have some more chapters up from my other stories up soon- but no promises  
  
Also I NEED reviews; there like an energy force for me they make me write so if you like it, love it or even hate it REVIEW- flames ARE welcomed in my domain ^_^ (that and I need a good laugh)  
  
And if you like this then read my other stories, or if you like my works but not the couple then still read my stories cause I have a variety of other coupling stories out also ^_@  
  
And for final note, if you want more, then I need to have a certain number of reviews [my policy] or else I just left it all rot away in my hard drive, but just a warning AND yes I'm a greedy little Bitch HAHA -__-0  
  
Story Notes; I'm not sure if this helps, but oh well *shrugs* and here's more on the characters that are mentioned ....  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter; [Age 21] professional dancer, and Madame Rosé nephew. His mother and father died as a child and he was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia who quickly gave him over to the other Evans sister. He plays an important role in the story and there's also a mystery surround him and his past as well [and those who don't see just have to wait for moi to update^_^]  
  
Draco Malfoy; [Age 21] professional dancer and Harry's childhood friend (his character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Blaise Zabini; [Age 22] professional dancer for Madame Rosé and once student (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Lavender Brown; [Age 19] professional dancer for Madame Rosé and once student (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Marietta Edgecombe; [Age 20] professional dancer for Madame Rosé and once student (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Oliver Wood; [Age 26] professional dancer for Madame Rosé, he worked in a company with her before- his fiancée is also Katie Bell (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Angelina Johnson; [Age 24] professional dancer for Madame Rosé and once student (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Alicia Spinnet; [Age 24] professional dancer for Madame Rosé and once student (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
Katie Bell; [Age 24] professional dancer for Madame Rosé and once student- her fiancé is also Oliver Wood (character is yet to be introduced more)  
  
[Added] Madame Rosé; [Age 38 (changed)] she's Lily and Petunia's younger sister (see she's also named after a flower) and basically raised Harry after Lily and James died  
  
Message; I see said the blind man as he fell into the hole [aka- watch where your walking] ^_^  
  
Posted; December 24, 2003 [3:35 pm]  
  
*  
  
Irish Pixie 


End file.
